Unforgettable Moments
by DUO my life
Summary: Another non investigative, fun one shot. Read and review if you are interested:)


The door of the house flung open and the man who came out with great force collided unexpectedly with the other man standing outside the house who was planning to press the door bell. Both were shocked for the moment.

AC P(loudly): Abhijeet…. Tm hosh me to ho… shakal dekhi h apni… kr kya rahe ho tm dono andr?

Abhijeet was breathing heavily.. his hair in a great mess and he was dipping in water from head to toe while his cloths were looking as if they were kept under the tier of a bus.! Suddenly someone came from inside.

Daya(laughing): Abhijeet mene mana kiya tha ke bahar nahi jana h… ab tm nahi bachoge…

And without noticing he threw the water balloon on the person standing in front of him. After some seconds reality hit him hard.

Daya: Sir sorry… wo… am really sorry sir..

ACP was fully dipped in water now and was looking at both of them with anger.

ACP(angrily): Tm dono ko ho kya gaya h akhir? Pee kr to nahi aaye ho… Kya tamasha kr raho ho…?

He pushed both aside and entered inside… and he tightly catches the door with his both hands otherwise he would have slipped…. The house was in a great mess. Water was spilling everywhere and cushions and pillows were on the floor. Curtains were hanging like a dead bird while sticks and brooms were lying telling there had been a great battle of Panipat…!

DUO were smirking looking at each other while Abhijeet was once in a while showing eyes to Daya and pleading him to stop. Suddenly ACP turned, his eyes wide with shock and on the other hand DUO were as serious as they had seen a dead body..

ACP: Ye ghar h ya farm house..?

Abhijeet: Sir wo sorry sir…

Daya: Haan sir… wo.. Abhi… Abhijeet ne start li to…

Abhijeet(shocked):Kya baat karte ho Daya… mene.. mene shuru kiya tha…

Daya(innocently): Boss jhoot mt bolo tm..

ACP(intrupting): Khamoosh raho tm dono.. smajhe… chup ho jao bilkul..

They both lowered their heads while ACP secretly smiled on them.

Abhijeet: Sir me.. me towel le kr ata hun… ap bheeg gaye na…

ACP(raising hand): Nahi rehne do..

Daya: Sir aap coffee lenge.. me banau.. (Abhijeet looked at him with great shock)..

ACP: Nahi mujhe is swimming pool me baith kr coffee nahi peeni h…

Daya(moving): Nahi sir.. me chairrrrr…. And with that he was about to slip..

Abhijeet(laughing and catching his arm): arey Dayaa… sambhal kr…

ACP(irritated): Me bs itna kehne aya tha ke tm sb dinner mere saath krna.. I mean ye dinner mere aur Salunkhe ki taraf se h..

Abhijeet: Thank you sir..

Daya: Thank you sir… aapke ghr pr aayenge?

ACP: Haaaaann…. Mere ghr se hi chalenge sb saath me..

With that he went away.. while Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other's faces and started laughing loudly after seeing the condition of the house and of themselves.

Abhijeet(laughing): Kya Daya… tu bhi na… aaj to tum ne hi ACP sir ki parade kr di… hahaah.. un ka moo dekha tha…?

Daya: Kya bosss.. tm bata nahi sakte the ke ACP sir aaye hn…

Abhijeet(slapping Daya): Abey me khud un ke andr ghus gaya… tujhe kya batata… wese tera idea bht accha tha…

Daya(smirking): Kya kaha mera idea…

Abhijeet looked at him and again started laughing.. after sometime..

Abhijeet(sitting on the sofa): Chalo Daya.. ab safai kr do..

Daya(sitting beside him): Me to nahi kr raha… jao na tm coffee banao ja kr..

Abhijeet(pushing him): itna mota h ke hilta bhi nahi h… jao tm safai karo me coffee bana dunga..

Daya(standing): Chalo chalo tm safai karo.. me coffee lata hun…

Abhijeet(patting his head, to himself): Log wese hi ise bewakoof kehte hn… bht chalak h ye mota..

He started wiping the water from the floor and within half hour the house was clean again.. here Daya came out with two mugs of coffee and two burgers.

Abhijeet(shocked): Tm itni der se coffee bana rahe the?

Daya(smiling): Nahi… burger order kr raha tha… jb tk wo aya me tmhe dekh raha tha..

Abhijeet(angry): Aa kr kaam nahi kr sakta tha… Battameez.. jahil..

Daya(laughing): Lo.. itni si baat pr itni shabashi dene ki kya zaroorat thi… tm bhi na.. chalo thank you… with that he took his burger.

Abhijeet said nothing and started sipping his coffee which was quite good…

Daya(quietly laughing and watching Abhijeet): Boss coffee acchi bani h na.?

Abhijeet(nodding): Haan.. ab tmhe aa hi gaya coffee bana..

Daya: Boss coffee bhi order ki hui h… with that he ran and locked his room from inside..

Abhijeet started laughing.

Abhijeet(loudly): Daya kabhi na kabhi to tu bahar nikle ga hi… sara kaam mujh se karwaya aur khud order de kr mangwaya sb kuch..

After half an hour Daya peeped through his door and saw Abhijeet sleeping soundly on the couch,… he smiled secretly and went close to him and went close to his ear in order to wake him up by screaming… but Abhijeet was more smarter than him… He was all the way pretending that he was sleeping…

Abhijeet(catching Daya's neck): Betaa samjha kya h mujhe..?

Daya: Boss… marna h kya..?

Abhijeet(slapping him on the check): Aaj dopeher ka khana tm banao ge…

Daya(sighing): Me order….

Abhijeet(interrupting): Me paise nahi dunga..

Daya(naughty): Ab kabhi kabhi emergency me apne paise to use kr hi sakta hun na…

Abhijeet: Daya me khana nahi khaunga agar tm ne order kiya to..

Daya: Ye acchi rahi… waah… theek h mt khana tm khana…. Raat me ACP sir ke ghr pr kha lena…

Abhijeet stood up and went inside his room. Here Daya scratched his head and while making faces he too went inside his room. They stayed there till 7 o clock and then Abhijeet came out of his room and then without asking Daya who was sitting on the couch tying his shoe laces, went straight into the Qualis and drove away.

Daya(murmering): Ley… ho gaya.. kya yaar Daya ho gaya na sb kuch kabada… Bana deta Maggie… wo bhi to khana h.. huh.. me bhi na khud hi apne pairon pr kulhadi maar leta hun..

After fifteen minutes he too went to ACP's house. After entering he looked around and watched Abhijeet sitting in one corner talking with Vivek.. taking a big sigh he too went towards ACP..

ACP(loudly): To sb aa gaye..?

After assuring that everyone's present he again continued.

ACP: Chalo to phir der kis baat ki …. Dono Qualis me betho ja kr and our destination is Green Edens.

Everyone in shock looked towards ACP as it was a five star hotel.

ACP: Arey ese kya dekh rahe ho bhaii… Salunkhe aur meri taraf se h na…

They all smiled and went to sit in the Qualis…

Vivek: Abhijeet sir aap is wali Qualis me beth jayye…. Daya sir bhi isi Qualis me hn.

Abhijeet(slowly): Aaaaa… haan theek h..  
He silently came and sits beside Daya… Daya looked at him and laughed silently…

Daya(thinking): Boss.. bach kr jao ge kaha apne is mote se…

Abhijeet was looking deep in his thoughts.. Daya caught this unusualness.

Daya(whispering into Abhijeet's ear): Boss kya abhi tk gussa ho?

Abhijeet(coming back into his senses): hmm… nahi to..

Daya: to shor machao na… dekho sb log kese shor macha rahe hn…dekho ese… and he too screamed loudly with others…

Abhijeet: Arey Daya… chup kr bey…. Jitney size ka khud h utne size ki teri awaaz h…

Daya(laughing): Arey yaar tmhare hisse ka bhi to cheekh raha hun..

And doing all this they reached the restaurant… Daya's happiness increased as now Abhijeet was with him and on top of that talking with him. They all sat on the reserved chairs… Daya with Abhijeet as usual and ACP with Salunkhe…

Daya: Sir aapne achanak se kyu dinner ka plan banaya?

ACP: Arey koi khaas baat nahi h…. bs ek hi tareeqe se kaam krte krte sb hi thak jate hn… to hm ne socha ke kuch change kia jaye… (he looked at Salunkhe)

Salunkhe: Haan Pradyuman sahi keh raha h… aur phir Daya tmhe khata hua dekhe kaafi din ho gaye to socha sb dinner pr chalte hn…

Abhijeet started laughing while Daya lowered his head in embarrassment..

Abhijeet(whispering in Daya's ear): Aur kha mote… aur kha…

Daya looked at him and winked..: Aaj to zaroor in ki jeb me sorakh (hole) karwaunga…

Abhijeet smiled while waiter served salad on the table.

Daya took one bite of cucumber from Abhijeet's plate… Abhijeet eyed on him but said nothing… again after two minutes Daya took another bite from Abhijeet's plate..

Abhijeet(stuffing carrot in Daya's mouth): ley tu hi kha le sara.. le.. le..

ACP(shocked): Arey Abhijeet ye kya kr rahe ho…

Daya started laughing after seeing Abhijeet's face..

Abhijeet: Nahi sir.. woo… Daya… haan… Daya ye gajar kha raha tha to wo phas gaii is ke moo me… (others started laughing on his explanation) Daya… yaar sahi se khaya karo… paani..paani dun tmhe..

Daya(laughing and cleaning his face with tissue): Nahi boss… am alright… wo…

But Abhijeet didn't let him speak any further.. he placed his foot hardly on Daya's under the table.

Daya looked on Abhijeet with pleading eyes while in return he got those fiery eyes which stop him from doing anything.

ACP: Accha ab tm dono bnd karo ye sb… pata nahi kya ho gaya h in dono ko subha se… kuch samajh nahi aa raha mere..

Salunkhe: Subha se..? Kya kr rahe hn ye dono..

ACP: Wo arey me gaya….

DUO(together): Sir….

ACP looked on DUO's face and then the three of them started laughing like anything while the others were still confused as to what happened in the morning….

**Author's Note—**

Hey guys… so again a One Shot for you all… Hope you will like it as much as I enjoyed writing this..:D

Abby—am okay with you reviewing lately so please don't say that you are sorry.

Thanks to you guys for liking my previous One Shot…

Thanks a ton..

Take Care

God bless.. xox


End file.
